I'll Conquer The World
by Irrevocable Truth
Summary: At five, Ruka Nogi has already decided his ultimate goal in life. Mission: Conquer the World.


**I'll Conquer the World**

**--**

Inspiration:

"Don't tell me he wants to conquer the world? _Can't he come up with something more original?_"

- _Lina Inverse_ from_ Slayer_

--

"Mom-my, mom, mom, mom!" he shouted, his arms waving in a frenzy to call the attention of his mother and his blonde hair in complete disarray.

His mother turned to look at him, smiling that sweet motherly smile. She was sophisticated and beautiful, even in her normal clothes and with an apron draped over it. "What is it, Ruka?"

The little five-year-old boy heaved himself up, seeking support from a nearby table, dusted off invisible soot on his clothes, and ran over to his mom. "I drew," he declared, rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And what's it about?" she asked, cutting up carrots as she did so.

A faint red climbed all the way up to his face, and his mother could do nothing more than raise an inquisitive (and perfectly plucked) eyebrow. "It's," he started, "about what I'll do when I'm older."

She beamed and bent over so that her head was level with his. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Hm.. I don't _knooww_.. You— you might laugh." He took a step back, and quickly hid his piece of paper behind him.

"Pretty please?"

"Uh.. uhm," Ruka shook his head, as if trying to convince himself. "B-but, I'm sure. I'm sure you'll laugh. It's a stupid drawing, and it's.. it's.. mom won't like it at all. The colors are all bad and the dragon's all wrong."

He slowly transferred the piece of paper from its place behind him, holding it against his back, to in front of him, but still with the drawing pressed against his own body, effectively not allowing his mother to see his drawing.

He sneaked a peek at it, "And my feet are all crooked here and I don't have blue eyes like I'm supposed to because I lost my blue crayon and—"

"Pleaaase, Ruka?"

"But.."

"Well then, if that's what suits you," she straightened herself up and proceeded with the preparations for dinner, "I guess that means no dessert for you tonight, huh? Not even letting mommy see your wonderful drawing.." she feigned a distressed sigh here. His mother could be such a drama queen sometimes. "Such a shame. We're having ice cream tonight, too."

The word had clicked in his mind almost instantly, his body in complete alarm.

"I-ice cream?" he gulped.

She continued slicing up vegetables with a precision that took years cooking for your husband (and son) to master while she talked. "Why yes, of course. You wanted ice cream for dessert tonight, right? You said so last week. It's really too bad that me and Dad have to eat it all for ourselves.."

His eyes widened. "Wh-what flavor?"

"Vanilla."

…

"Okay, okay! Here, see? See? This is my drawing, see?" he shoved his piece of paper towards his mom, practically forcing it into her hands so she could hold it for herself. She smiled. It was too easy to get to his son. "Do I get to eat the vanilla ice cream now, too? Please say yes, mom, you know I like vanilla ice cream the bestest of all. Please, please, please. Let me eat with you guys, OK?"

His mother laughed, "Of course, Ruka. You're such a good boy."

"YEY!" he exclaimed, thoroughly satisfied. He ran off to his bedroom straight after, where he jumped up and down in sheer joy at the thought of his favorite dessert.

She smiled at her son's antics, and examined the piece of paper that was now slightly crumpled from Ruka's grip.

Here was a little boy with blonde hair –his eyes green, like a soft emerald— his feet distorted, like Ruka had warned, holding a sword in his hand and pointing at a dragon. She chuckled at his dragon –it looked more cute than it did fierce, what with it being pink and possessing front teeth that looked oddly like that of Timmy Turner. What she could not decipher, however, was why the dragon was holding a globe in his hands.

But what struck her the most, of course, was the girl he was apparently rescuing (there were hearts, after all): she had violet eyes (_maybe Ruka ran out of the right color again_? his mother suspected), and she wasn't wearing a gown at all, like fairytale princesses should.

Scrawled with a black crayon at the bottom right corner of the page read, "I'll conquer the world, I promise."

Mrs. Nogi smiled.

As a postscript, in tinier letters was: _Even if I have to slay dragons, don't worry._

**Author's Note**: I'm really sorry; I didn't know what Ruka's mother was like at all, so ..this one's pretty much just made up, plus I'm not sure if I succeeded in not making Ruka's smaller self too OOC. I can't really judge right now whether this story is worth it, so tell me if you think it's pointless. Thanks! :x


End file.
